


Clandestine Agreements

by wanderlustlover



Category: Fionavar Tapestry - Guy Gavriel Kay, Milliways, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Ysabel - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: milliways_bar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They won't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine Agreements

**Author's Note:**

> All of Edward Cullen and Meg Ford AU pieces come from them having met in Milliways Bar, at least a handful of years before his canon (thus, changing that it ever did happen) and a good while after The Fionavar Trilogy (leaving Ysabel's events entirely erased, as well.) 
> 
> All of these were written for Georgia.

"They won't understand." Edward said, studying her fingers, carefully intertwined in his, against the grass.

"You-" The emphasis was on her first word. "-could have more faith in them. They might.”

"I-" he emphasized, teasing, pert lopsided smile, tilting his head to look at her, "-have more faith in them to be themselves than they do. And proof to the fact. They still won’t understand.”

“When you put it that way I think you actually like it." Her voice was warm. 

He raised her hand to his lips, chaste. “Perish the thought.”

Meg laughed, pushing him away. “It’ll be our secret.”


End file.
